JE056: Mountain Time
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Still travelling to Ecruteak City. Ash and co. spot a Ledian in the mountains. While on the chase, they encounter a strong gust caused by Pidgeotto. As it turns out, the Ledian was training to be a mountain patrolling Pokémon. They meet it's partner, Benji. They also meet his father, who also has a Ledian and who has the Pidgeotto that was causing the windstorm. Soon the gang are trapped in the mountainous area and soon Pikachu and Togepi are captured by Team Rocket. Can they find their way out? And will Ash and Misty find their beloved Pokémon? Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu yell and hear their echo through the mountains. They run away, as Brock and Misty see he is energetic due to fresh mountain air. Ash and Pikachu encounter a Ledian and follow it. Ash, Pikachu and Ledian fall down due to a strong wind and encounter a boy, his father and the father's Pidgeotto, who used Gust. Brock and Misty come, looking for Ash. The heroes are told the boy is Benji and his father are mountain patrol, who protect the mountains. They explain they were using Pidgeotto to train Ledian to learn how to fly in harsh conditions. Benji's father sees it is getting late, so leaves his son with the heroes in the lodge, as he needs to go to the village down the mountain. Benji lets Ledian be trained, as it flies through the woods to increase speed. Suddenly, a wind blows and Benji is certain Pidgeotto does not use Gust. It is Team Rocket, who blow Ledian away and suck Pikachu and Togepi in, capturing them. Ledian goes to save them, but gets gusted away. Team Rocket fly away, but a strong wind blows, causing them to be gusted away. Benji sees the mountain wind caused them to be blown away and could tear the balloon in pieces. The heroes go to save Pikachu and Togepi, but Benji stops them, as he goes to contact his father about this. Jessie shakes James, wondering why they always fail. The balloon ropes are being cut due to the wind blowing, so James sends Victreebel to use Vine Whip. It gnaws on his head, causing Team Rocket, Pikachu and Togepi (who are being captured) to fall down on a boulder. Meowth and Jessie scold James, while Pikachu and Togepi come out of their cage. The boulder breaks, as they all fall down. The boulder rolls away and lands, causing Team Rocket to see it is a miracle they landed on soft ground, but see the boulder is on a top of the mountain. The heroes and Benji run to save Pikachu and Togepi. Suddenly, rocks fall down, blocking the road. Ash thinks they should climb them, but Brock refuses, since the rocks on the blockade might shift. Benji shows them another path, a rope ladder, which has not been used in years. Benji climbs up and seeing it is okay, lets the heroes climb it. However, a wind blows, causing the ladder to be unsafe, as the heroes fall down. Fortunately, Benji grabbed the ladder, while Ledian pulls them up. The wind blows once more, so Ash sends Noctowl, who helps Ledian pull them up. A moment later, the heroes are saved. Noctowl faints, as it was not trained for such intense conditions, so Ash calls it back. Team Rocket are hungry, so James eats his chocolate bar. Jessie and Meowth are angry and fight with him. This causes the rock to be unstable, as it goes to fall. Pikachu, Togepi and Team Rocket run to stabilize the position and manage to find a balance. Togepi walks to the other side, causing the rock to be unstable. Wobbuffet comes out and they all fall down. However, Togepi uses Metronome and a moment later, they all find themselves back. Jessie wonders if Wobbuffet used Teleport, but pinches him and thinks it was a dream, while Togepi eats the chocolate bar. As Pikachu goes to get Togepi (who walks on the rock, turning it unstable), Jessie is still in belief this is a dream, while Ledian found them. The heroes come, causing Team Rocket, Togepi and Pikachu to be glad they are here. Ash sends Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip, but they are too distant away. The wind blows, so Ledian volunteers to help. Seeing this is what they trained for, Benji agrees to do the rescue operation, binding the rope to a boulder, while Ledian pulls the net in which Pikachu, Togepi and Team Rocket fall in. Ledian pulls the net, allowing it slowly to come down. The rock falls down on the net, cutting it, but Ledian pulls the net. Team Rocket see they are rescued, so cut the net and capture Pikachu and Togepi. James sends Weezing. Ledian goes to attack, but gets hit by Victreebel's Vine Whip. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, though Weezing's Smokescreen causes Bulbasaur and the rest to be engulfed in smoke. Team Rocket are about to go away, but Benji's father arrives, whose Pidgeotto gusts the smoke away. Weezing and Victreebel go to attack, but get gusted away, while Team Rocket gets hit by Swift from Ledian, as they drop Pikachu and Togepi. With Thunderbolt, Team Rocket are blasted off. The heroes thank Benji for saving their Pokémon. They see a star in the sky, as Ledian's spot on its back glows with red light. More stars appear as more of Ledian's spots on its back glow. Ledian fly, causing glitter to fall down. Benji's father tells his son he can be an officer, since the glowing spots mean it is well trained, since its trainer can handle the dangers. The heroes congratulate Benji on this promotion. Team Rocket find themselves in the same position, but Wobbuffet comes out, causing them to fall off the rock. Debuts Character *Benji *Benji's father Pokémon Ledian Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Raichu. Gallery Team Rocket appears JE056 2.jpg Pikachu and Togepi get sucked in the balloon JE056 3.jpg Jessie shakes James JE056 4.jpg A crack in the ground is being made JE056 5.jpg Team Rocket, Togepi and Pikachu landed on the top JE056 6.jpg The heroes cannot go through the rocks JE056 7.jpg The heroes fall down JE056 8.jpg Ledian and Noctowl pull the ladder JE056 9.jpg Noctowl is too exhausted JE056 10.jpg Pikachu, Jessie and Meowth warn Togepi not to go away JE056 11.jpg Jessie pinches Wobbuffet JE056 12.jpg Victreebel's Vine Whip JE056 13.jpg Weezing and Victreebel got defeated JE056 14.jpg Ledian using Swift }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon